The Geek in the Sun
by dreamer47030
Summary: Things are starting to creep up on Abigail Fox. The man who changed her life is back and its not good. With the help of Ryan Wolfe, can she overcome this challenge? Ryan/OC
1. Meeting the Wolf

CSI Miami (The Geek in the Sun) Part 1

I stepped out of my car just as the sun was rising over the horizon. No rain today, which was a good sign. Today was my first day on the job working with MDPD. I was a level 3 CSI waiting to make my mark and in Miami is where I plan to do it.

I entered the tall building and went straight to the information desk.

"Can I help you?" asked the lady behind the desk.

"Yes, I'm looking for Lieutenant Horatio Caine. My name is Abigail Fox and I'm the new CSI," I answered.

"Oh yes, Miss Fox, welcome. Lieutenant Caine is finishing up something in his office and will be right down. Why don't you take a seat and I'll tell him you're here?"

"Ok thank you."

I walked over to some chairs and sat down. I began to fumble with my shoulder length brown hair. I looked to the entrance of the building and notice a man in a suit with dark brown hair, walk through the door. Let's just say he took my breath away. He smiled at me and I smiled back. Its official, Miami is going to be a great place to live.

"Miss Fox," I looked up to see a man with reddish hair, in a suit looking down up at me.

"Yes?" I asked.

"My name is Horatio Caine. I'm your new boss. Will you please follow me?"

"Of course," I answered standing up. I followed close behind him to his office.

"So Miss Fox it says in your file that you are a level 3 CSI, am I correct?"

"Yes, you are Lieutenant."

"You can just call me H."

"Ok H," I laughed.

"Have you ever been to a crime scene?"

"Yes I have, I interned with some professional CSI in New York City."

"How is Mac?"

"He's good. He says hi."

"Good so – hold on a moment," he reached into his jacket and pulled out a cell phone. He held a brief conversation and hung up. He looked back at me.

"Well Miss Fox I believe its time to meet the team and get to your first case."

He led me to his silver hummer that was parked outside and we drove to the scene. When we arrive there were two other silver hummers there also. We got out and I grabbed my Crime Kit and followed Horatio.

"I want to introduce you guys to Miss Abigail Fox. Abigail this is everybody."

Three people turned around. I studied them over. One was a blonde girl who looked around my age. The man next to her was of some Spanish decent. And the last man was the guy I saw from earlier.

"You can call me Abby," I said shaking everyone's hand.

"Abby is our new CSI. I hope you welcome her with open arms," Horatio explained and walked away to talk to a witness.

"Hi Abby, I'm Calleigh and that's Eric," she pointed to the Spanish guy, "and that's Ryan," she pointed to the other guy I had seen earlier, "I know we're going to be great friends."

"Thanks, so let's get to work."

"Eager I see," Ryan laughed.

"You betcha, I've been dying to put some criminal behind bars."

"Alright then you can work with me," he replied and led me into the house.

"So what have we got?" I asked.

"Husband found dead in garage. We believe the wife is the one who shot him twice in the back. The gun is missing and the back door was wide open."

"Let's check the scene."

We broke apart in the garage searching high and low. I was looking in their boat when I found it, 9mm handgun.

"Could this be the weapon?" I asked Ryan.

"Yeah 9mm right? Yeah it looks like it."

I sealed it into an envelope to take back to the lab as evidence. I continued to walk around the garage. The back door stood wide open to the back alleyway. I shone my flashlight around the door knob and edges. I found a few prints and took pictures of them to process them back at the lab.

"You finish?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah," I replied taking one last picture. I grabbed my kit and evidence and followed Ryan out of the house. Horatio was outside waiting for us.

"What did you find? He asked.

"We found what we believe is the murder weapon and some prints," Ryan explained.

"Good, get back to the lab and process it. I have to make a stop and then I'll meet you there," he responded.

We walked over to Ryan's hummer and got in.

"So when did you move to Miami?" he asked.

"Well my brother Aaron and I moved here about a month ago."

"You have a brother, how old?"

"17"

"Wow, so you let him live with you? Where are your parents?"

"They um past away when I was 20 and Aaron was 12."

"Oh I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to bring them up."

"It's fine."

W pulled up to the station and headed to the lab. I dusted the gun for fingerprints and found two pairs, the husband's, Dan Mayhew, and Damien Smith. The wife, Autumn Mayhew's prints were not on the gun.

"Um Ryan we have a problem," I spoke

"What?" he asked coming up behind me.

"Autumn Mayhew's prints are not on the gun. That doesn't put her as the killer."

"Shoot," he pulled out his phone, "Horatio, it's Ryan, the wife isn't the killer. But we have prints of another suspect, Damien Smith." Horatio talked for a few minutes.

"Alright bye," he turned to me, "Let's go get Mr. Smith."


	2. THe Past Comes Back To Bite You

We arrived at Damien Smith's address to find a car in the drive way. We slowly made our way up to sidewalk to his front door. Ryan knocked and shouted, "Damien Smith, MDPD, open up."

The door didn't open. Ryan pushed me behind him and pulled out his gun. I followed him and did the same. He kicked the door down and we entered with caution. We spilt up and searched the area. Living room was clear. Kitchen was clear. I rounded the corner to a bedroom. I gently pressed the door opened.

I gently pushed opened the door. Room clear, no one was inside. Walking around I inspect it more closely. I heard a faint ticking and gently lift up to covers to look under the bed. Sitting there was a bomb with 30 seconds left on it.

"Ryan, get out of the house now!" I shouted running out of the room. I bumped into him in the living room pulling him out the front door.

"Fox what the hell are you doing?" he asked.

I pushed him out of the fence just as the explosion went off.

"That is what I'm doing. Saving your ass from getting blown up," I smirked as I stood up.

"Thanks," he answered shaking the dust off himself. I looked around the surrounding area and quickly glanced at a guy with binoculars hiding inside a van about half the street down.

"Ryan, don't look," I whispered, "But the guy half way down the street looks awfully like Smith. I'm going to check it out. Fumble around the yard and look like you're investigating."

"Abby, I can't let you go off to some guy who is armed. It's too dangerous," he protested.

"If I'm not going to catch bad guys what's the point of me begin a CSI."

"Fine go, but be careful."

"I will. Try not to get caught in another surprise explosion," I laughed.

"Hahahaha very funny. Now go before I change my mind about this."

I slowly made my way over to the van containing Smith. When I approached he was still looking through the binoculars at Ryan. I pointed my gun at him through the passenger window.

"Damien Smith, MDPD, hands on your head and step out of the vehicle."

"Ah Abigail Fox, so nice to see you again."

"Excuse me?" he voiced sounded way to familiar.

"You heard me. Say Abby how are your parents doing? I heard it's kinda cold where they're at."

"You, you're the one-"

"Yes, Abby it was me."

I was frozen. I couldn't believe the man who killed my parents was sitting right in front of me. His voice, the one that echoes throughout my dreams just about every night, was alive and well. This could not be happening. That guy should be dead or in jail or something. I thought he was gone and was never coming back. Well I was wrong.

"ABBY BEHIND YOU!" Ryan yelled from across the street.

I didn't have time to react as huge hands knocked my gun out of my hands and threw me against the van and punch once in the back and head. He climbed in the van and it sped off as I slumped to the ground. I could hear Ryan yelling as he ran to me.

"Fox, are you okay? Fox answer me," he yelled.

"I'm fine. I just lost focus my fault," I replied quietly.

"Yeah it was entirely your fault. What happened? One minute you got the guy at gun point and the next your frozen and drop your guard."

"Ryan I really don't want to talk about it."

"You do know Horatio is going to want an answer, right?"

"He'll understand." H was the only one on the team that knows what happened to my parents.

Police sirens filled the air and squad cars and fire trucks raced to the scene.

"Abigail, Ryan!" Horatio called as he exited his hummer and ran over to us.

"Are you two alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine," Ryan announced, "thanks to Fox here. She found the bomb and saved us both."

"You're the one who fought me about getting out of the house," I laughed.

"Abby are you alright?" Horatio asked.

"Just sore, my head hurts but I'm fine," I answered.

"No you're not," Ryan started.

"Ryan don't!" I pleaded.

"H, Abigail was attacked when she went after Smith. She needs to see a doctor."

"What? Attacked? Fox what happened?" Horatio asked.

"I saw Smith a half block away and went to confront him. I froze and some guy came up behind me and got the best of me. That's all."

"Why did you freeze?"

"H I don't think this is a good…"

"Abigail Fox, why did you freeze?" he asked again more sternly.

"Because…because… I saw the guy who murdered my parents."

Horatio took a gasp of air in. Ryan looked at me in peer shock. I hung my head low as Horatio got up and hurried off somewhere. Tear started to flow, knowing that everything that happened was catching up with me. I felt arms around me, comforting me. I closed my eyes listening to Ryan saying it's okay.


End file.
